Run! Escape those guild members!
by MidoriExverse
Summary: I tried to base this on the Slayers way of episodes.. thats why its under slayers.. Co written with my BF Vichiko.. Read and Review!!


The Night Hawks  
  
Written by: Amanda Miller and Erika Leonard  
  
Hello everyone! This is my story about my character Midori Exverse. Please forgive me! It's my first attempt at a story that isn't a fanfic so bear with me till the end! Thanks~ theAuthor……^^;  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******* *******  
  
The clouds in the sky were swirling as thunder rolled and lightning cracked. A single figure loomed across the ominous plain. The being was adorned in an exquisite royal purple cloak. It abruptly stopped and tilted its head toward the clouds as another figure that loomed in the sky hovered down so they were face to face. Neither of the two spoke. They just threw deadly looks at one another until the second figure spoke.  
  
"So, has my desert rose come back to me?"  
  
The first figure pulled the hood of her cloak around her neck to reveal a woman with striking features. Her eyes were the color of the midnight blue sky with stars dancing across them. Her complexion was that of the sands to the east. Something that looked so fragile and at the same time had a deadly secret like that of a rose. Her hair was as dark as the blackest pitch. All of these features made her look like a servant of the gods herself. Then she spoke.  
  
"All roses have thorns my dear brother."  
  
" WHAT? No!! Not you!!!"  
  
"Oh don't even start with your little' Not you! ' routine… You well know why I'm here. Midori Exverse, guild number 23, class 3, rank 1st, 19 kills. I believe you will be 20!"  
  
"But…I have done no wrong!"  
  
"Oh you haven't have you? Maybe not, but I have my orders and I WILL follow them out. All I really care is that you have something I want and I want it now. You should know how I am when I want something bad enough."  
  
"How could you be like this after our childhood! I took care of you!"  
  
" You took care of me? You are quite mistaken my dear, if you can remember, you sold me because you were in dept after one of your little gambling nights! I ran into the Wood and from their the Fair Folk raised me…"  
  
"That's all the past now, Midori! Don't!"  
  
Midori took a deep breath and began to sing. The words were not of the human tongue. They were Elvish words. Her voice parted the clouds as her wretched brother fell to his knees. She opened her hand to the sky pulling air down as a thin sword formed. She brought it to position and lunged at the stone at the middle of his chest, the soulstone. She put all of her weight into the blow as her sword made contact with the stone, and it cracked. Quickly, she drew out her blade and put two fingers on his forehead.  
  
" Sick pathetic weakling…Be gone!"  
  
He gave a loud and bloody scream as his body was turned to sand and blown away with the wind. All that remained was a red marble shaped stone, the heart of a soulstone. Each person had a soulstone. The color of the stone determined what you were meant to be. Only the gods had controlled of the fate of the stones. Her stone was white, a very very rare color. It meant that she was Multitasked. She could steal others powers. All she had to do was smash her opponents' soulstone with Zavier, her sword. Red, one that controls fire, Midori thought. The council will be pleased.  
  
She put the precious gem in a small bag at her belt and threw the sword back into the air so it would return to wind, pulled her cloak back over her head as she headed back to the capital of the NightHawks. The council would be waiting….  
  
  
  
When Midori arrived at the central hub of the NightHawks it was around midday. All of the clansmen were out and about doing their daily routines. The central hub was like a huge city, but only clansman could find or see the city. When the clan first got started, all of the mages put a spell on the boarder making it look like a huge sandstorm to anyone without a talisman. Besides that, it was just a normal city. Woman hurried their children along the streets, people chatted on the sidewalk, and street venders were selling goods. Midori smiled and remembered the first time she has set foot in this place. She really wasn't evil at all when she had started out, but time ran away and she had grown accustomed to her act. If only she had stayed with the Elves. Midori shook off her daydream and walked into the great hall where she was to meet with the members of the council. She never liked reporting to the council. Their faces all were so cold, glaring down upon her, even though He was up there. "He" was Takumi. Takumi had just recently been accepted into the council. He had longer hair than most men or boys his age. It was neatly kept back all the time by a tie that was at his shoulders. His eyes were the deepest shade of purple. Every time she looked in them she felt like she was flying in the night sky.  
  
ARGH! I daydream too much! I'm going to get caught one of these days and then they'll have my head!  
  
She took a deep breath and walked into the great hall. once she came to the middle of the room. She swished her cloak behind her and kneeled until one of the council members motioned for her to stand.  
  
"Members of the council I approach you, for the task you have appointed me has been successfully completed. Do you wish proof?"  
  
A woman's voice in the back to her right sourly said, "Yes."  
  
Midori sighed, and called up the power in her stone as she beckoned the most recent gem to come to her hand from her belt bag. A white light engulfed her and she was replaced with her brother's image. Then was engulfed with a gold light as she was back to her normal form. Her eyes were the color of the stone symbolizing her control over fire. Midori did a simple fire demon-summoning spell, then dispersed it. Finally, Midori was engulfed herself in a Crimson light as she went back to her original form. She was now very dizzy and faint. The one problem with using other people's powers was that whenever she called upon them, she was flooded with that person's memory. If you were not careful, your memory would be replaced with theirs. But because of her heritage, she had a very strong will.  
  
Then Takumi stood up and began to speak.  
  
"Congratulations Midori Exverse, you have proceeded to the next rank. You are now at the stage of Captain. We would like to congratulate you with a little something."  
  
  
  
1 Midori looked at him puzzled. Takumi snickered and motioned to the servant standing by the door. The attendant gulped and walked through the doorway. Midori tapped her foot impatiently but stopped when she heard a weird mixture of moaning and growling.  
  
"Ah, here she is…" said Takumi.  
  
Five servants came through the entryway, walking with a human. Well, it looked like a human. It appeared to be a 17-year-old female with long, black chunks of hair and a well-built body. She had water-blue eyes that had an alluring red fire in them. The servants seemed to have trouble with her; she was in chains and other restraints. The restraint collar was barley keeping her soulstone under control. The daft woman threw off three servants while one of the others shot sedative into her arm. She gave a small scream and calmed down a bit. Midori stared at the mess in front of her as the raven-haired girl threw the rest of the elder's minions off of her and through the walls. She dusted her hands off, put them on her hips, leaned back on herself, and glared at Midori. Midori looked back up at the council.  
  
"WHAT is that?!"  
  
"THAT is your new partner." Smirked Takumi.  
  
"Excuse me?" gasped Midori.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Mihiko. We found her on this remote forest continent, somewhere in sector 3-14."  
  
"3-14?! That's in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"She has potential… but we haven't fully tested her out yet. It seems as though she has the ability to hide her strength. Her stone is gold… Energy- type. She will accompany you on your next mission." Smiled Takumi.  
  
"Feh…" sneered Mihiko.  
  
Midori glanced back at Mihiko, whose furry belt turned out to be a tail.  
  
"You DON'T wanna' see ME at full power." Smirked Mihiko.  
  
"Oh, really?" laughed Midori.  
  
"Yes… I don't think your over grown litter-box of a continent could embrace all of it!" sneered Mihiko.  
  
"WHAT?! Why, you little…"  
  
Midori pulled her sword out of the air and jumped into her fighting position. Mihiko laughed, but stopped when Midori charged at her. Mihiko gasped and tried to dodge it, but the chain held her by the neck. Midori's sword connected with Mihiko's damper collar, and Mihiko winced. The collar shattered and Mihiko jumped back.  
  
"Whew! Thanks! I was getting a cramp!" laughed Mihiko.  
  
Midori smiled and threw her blade back into the air, where it dissipated. Takumi laughed and Midori and Mihiko looked at him.  
  
"Ha ha! It looks like you too are going to get along super!" laughed Takumi.  
  
Mihiko appeared behind Midori and leaned over to her ear.  
  
"Is he gay?"  
  
"NO!!" huffed Midori.  
  
Mihiko snapped her fingers and a weapon formed in the air. A scythe formed in red fire and Mihiko grabbed it. She appeared to fold the blade back inside the wooden handle, and strapped the pole to a halter on her back. She started walking out the door.  
  
"Wait! We haven't given you your assignment yet!" yelled Takumi.  
  
Mihiko turned her head.  
  
"I don't care WHAT it is… as long as it involves fighting and/or killing." Grinned Mihiko.  
  
Midori and the council just stared at her as she walked out the great hall.  
  
"Hey, Takumi, come on over to the tavern at the usual time ok?"  
  
"Of course…"  
  
Midori walked off after Mihiko as she waved.  
  
"Just send the assignment to my tent."  
  
"Hey alcohol lady, what are we gonna do now?"  
  
"WHAT did you call me??"  
  
"Alcohol lady! Midori is really good in drinks, you should try it."  
  
"I know what Midori is, but NEVER call me that again, got it?"  
  
"Well why not? I'm royalty, so I'll do as I please!"  
  
"Royalty!? Of what, rats?"  
  
"Bitch..."  
  
"Oh a little touchy on that subject eh?"  
  
"I'll might tell you sometime."  
  
"Sounds fair."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
"Well, first we need to get you some better clothes, then maybe some food and later on we will meet Takumi at the tavern."  
  
"I still say he's gay."  
  
"He is not!"  
  
"Ewwww! You like a gay dude!!"  
  
"Oh just shut up Beastie. You're just as stubborn as I am and we won't get anywhere arguing with each other."  
  
"BEASTIE!? WHY YOU!"  
  
Midori chuckled. "I also see you're easily angered."  
  
"Oh just leave me alone, Lets hurry and finish shopping, I'm STARVING!!"  
  
"Fine fine, truce till later then?"  
  
"Truce…"  
  
And the two new partners shook on it.  
  
Later that night at the tavern…  
  
"YEAH!! This is gooooooooooood stuff!" said Mihiko, gulping down another keg of sake.  
  
Meanwhile, Midori was making advances on Takumi.  
  
"Takumi, how about you come over to my place after were finished here?"  
  
"Isn't it a little late?"  
  
"Uhhhh, not for what I'm thinking…"  
  
"But, my sweetheart would be mad!"  
  
"Your WHAT? You never told me you had a girlfriend!"  
  
"Silly, that's because I don't!"  
  
"A wife then!"  
  
"Midori! My husband!"  
  
"HUSBAND!!!!!!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE GAY!!!!"  
  
"You never asked!"  
  
"Where was your ring then!?"  
  
"I was getting it sized."  
  
"Why me?!?"  
  
"HA!!!!! I TOLD you he was gay, but noooooo you will never listen to me will you!!" Mihiko said before cracking up in hysterical laughter along with the rest of the tavern and Takumi.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"But!! Drinks!!" Mihiko whined. "Oh fine, be that way…"  
  
Midori Stormed out and Mihiko staggered behind. Embarrassment and fury blinded Midori at the moment, so she didn't really see where she was going. A lightning storm was brewing up ahead. The two found themselves at the stables, where Midori's two horses were kept.  
  
"Well, have we walked enough yet?"  
  
"Not quite my friend, not quite. I'm finished with this place. That back there was the final straw. Pick your steed."  
  
As they mounted the horses, they continued to talk on the way to the outskirts of the city where they would do there bidding.  
  
"After THAT? You give up easily. You don't want bitter sweet revenge?"  
  
"Of course I do! After all that he just embarrasses me in front of the entire tavern! I'd never be able to show my face there again."  
  
"Wow, you mingle on idiotic things don't you."  
  
"Yes I do, the may seem trivial to you, but I don't like my pride getting chopped in half."  
  
"Oh trust me, you don't have to talk to me on pride, I know, how about we zap the entire city with a your spells and my energy!"  
  
"Not bad enough."  
  
"Then how about we…"  
  
"Make the rest of his life a living hell?"  
  
"Now you're talking!"  
  
"Well, wait, that would take to long, lets go with the first one."  
  
"Blow the entire city to smithereens?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure that's bad enough?"  
  
"Sometimes you have to settle for the smaller things n life right?"  
  
"OK! What ever you say!"  
  
"Let's see, how about I call upon a demon, while you blast the hell out of it with your energy."  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
Midori murmured cryptic words, as Mihiko prepared her attack.  
  
"Ready Mihiko?"  
  
"Hell yeah! Always have always will!"  
  
"Let's go!! Demon Arise!!"  
  
"Dragon Tear!"  
  
Soon the city was in flames, and being ravaged by an angry demon. Oddly everyone lived and now the two partners had quite a reputation on their heads.  
  
"Well, that was fun. Now what do you want to do?" Mihiko sighed as she dusted of her hands.  
  
"Hmmm, well, I've heard a city nearby has the BEST Hot Springs."  
  
"Oooh!! Let's go there!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
A man stumbled out of a building nearby.  
  
"INHUMANE WOMAN! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"  
  
"But we didn't kill anyone!" Mihiko said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah be thankful for that, and this should teach you to never embarrass me in front of a lot of people and to not get on my bad side!" Midori smiled as the two rode off into the cold desert night.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*~~~~~**~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~*  
  
The sun in the sky slowly sank below the planet as Midori and Mihiko rode into town.  
  
"Whada ya say to finding an Inn and getting some sleep?" Midori yawned  
  
"Umm excuse me?"  
  
"After we eat…"  
  
"Good, now you're thinking like me!"  
  
"Any particular Inn strike you as the one to stay in?"  
  
"Hmmm, how about…………THAT one!"  
  
Mihiko pointed to an exquisite Inn that had extremely rich people walking out.  
  
"Uh, try again."  
  
"Feh, oh well, can't say I didn't try!" Mihiko shrugged.  
  
"Fine, I pick that one, the 12 Knights. Is that ok?"  
  
"Much better."  
  
The two tied their horses up in the stable in back and walked in to get a room.  
  
"Hello, I am Margarita! How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi yes, um we are interested in a room for two please, the-" Midori was cut off by Mihiko.  
  
"Nicest one in the house!"  
  
"Mihiko!! We have to save our money!!" she added in a whisper, "We're not getting paid by the guild anymore!"  
  
"C'mon! Live a little! Number one, we'll get a job if we have to, number two I need to show you how to have fun! Make play before work sometimes sheesh!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"No! It my turn to pick what we do, you get to pick next… deal?"  
  
"Fine…"  
  
"That's better. Now Ms. Margarita, will you be kind enough to bring us some drinks and food to our room, were gonna hit the Springs."  
  
"Yes ma'am of course." She bowed as she backed out and headed for the bar.  
  
Mihiko grabbed her towel and raced to the spring, jumping in immediately. Midori shook her head and walked up taking her time on getting in, only to have Mihiko grab her leg and pull her down.  
  
"MIHIKO! That was mean!!" Midori squealed.  
  
"You left yourself wide open, it's really your fault." Mihiko said matter- of-factly then laughed.  
  
The two rested there until Margarita ran out of the inn into the hot-spring area screaming.  
  
"What! What's wrong!" Midori exclaimed alarmed.  
  
"Russian has gone mad!!! HELP!!!"  
  
At that exact moment a hunched over man crashed through the nearby wall sending pieces of wood into the air. He staggered up to Midori and Mihiko.  
  
"You…I…must…kill…" he faltered.  
  
"I take it the guild sent you." Midori sighed.  
  
"No! Russian was never like this before!" Margarita exclaimed in extreme panic.  
  
"Ahhh, he's been possessed! A black soulstoned demon, I can take care of THIS fool!" Mihiko said as she rose from the water stretching.  
  
"NO!! YOU CANT KILL HIM!!" Margarita screamed as she stepped in front of Mihiko's path.  
  
"She's not, don't worry…" Midori sighed.  
  
Mihiko put her hands out in front of her as a white light shot from them going through his body. Russian keeled over and fell as a black shadow came from his body and disappeared into the earth. Margarita ran over to the body and pulled him into her lap. His eyes slowly opened as he sat up. Midori stepped out of the spring and followed Mihiko into their room.  
  
"I take it this is the kind of thing that is going to happen from now on eh?" Mihiko questioned.  
  
"Afraid so… until we get far enough away. " Midori replied faintly.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
After a while, Mihiko reached into one of her bags and pulled out a small flute and began to play it. The melody hung in the air like the sweet smell of fresh flowers.  
  
"Mihiko! That's beautiful! I didn't know you could play!"  
  
"It's a little something I picked up at home."  
  
" I see, well, lets have a little session."  
  
Midori waved her hand in the air and it formed a violin of what seemed like crystal. Mihiko placed the tiny wooden flute to her lips and the two began to play. The notes and sound harmonized perfectly. After a while, an audience formed at the doorway. When they finally stopped, roars of applause came with coins being tossed at the duet.  
  
"Let's call that one 'Scars left by time' ok?" Mihiko whispered.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"I told you we would find a way to make money!"  
  
The crowd hung around for a while to see if they were going to play more but soon dispersed. Finally after counting their small fortune, the two ate the food and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Margarita woke the two up with the smell of a feast. Mihiko's tail stood on end, as the sight of table upon table of food was set before her eyes.  
  
"This is for you both in gratitude of saving my dear Russian."  
  
"Hey! I'll save him anytime if this is the reward!" Mihiko exclaimed as her mouth watered  
  
"I'll second that!" Midori nodded vigorously.  
  
"Go ahead and dig in!"  
  
As those sweet word were spoken the two women tore into the meal eating every little bit. The large meal was gone in about 15 minutes.  
  
Margarita stared in disbelief. "H…How could all that be GONE already?"  
  
"We'll as a fighter, and a member of my race, we need A LOT of food so that was my half." Mihiko sighed.  
  
"I use magic and that burns a shit-load of calories and I need to eat a lot to get them back. There was the rest."  
  
"Speaking of your Russian, will we get to meet him?" Mihiko added.  
  
"Yes, he has a job for you. That was the next order of business. "  
  
"Could you show us to him in a bit once were ready?" Midori asked.  
  
"Of course, meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes." Margarita bowed as she let herself out of the room.  
  
They quickly got dressed and headed downstairs where the soon to be employer was waiting.  
  
"Hello I am Russian, Russian Vodka. Midori Exverse and Mihiko I presume?"  
  
"That's us!" Midori chirped.  
  
"First of all I would like to thank you for saving me last night."  
  
"No problem." Mihiko sighed.  
  
"The thing that was in me was a demon as you already know. They have plagued this town ever since Lord Jinn came here."  
  
"Well Mr. Vodka, I take it you want us to investigate?"  
  
"I will pay you well."  
  
Midori and Mihiko looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"We'll take it!"  
  
"Good! Good! Here is the attire that you will wear. You are scheduled to meet with him on the discussion of marriage"  
  
"OF WHAT?" Midori screamed. She stared at the dress put in front of her. " There is NO WAY I am wearing THAT!" She added standing up and slapping her hand down on the table.  
  
"Midori… We accepted the job! C'mon it'll be like Halloween! I would be the princess but the dress wouldn't fit me because you have such a HUGE chest!"  
  
"MIHIKO!!!" Midori whined as she crossed her arms and slightly blushed. " I HATE THIS!!" she said picking up the dress. "He's probably going to be this old ugly fat pervert!"  
  
"Put it this way the sooner we do this, the sooner you can bash his face in ok?"  
  
"Fine…" Midori huffed grudgingly.  
  
They put on the attire and Midori mounted the white stallion that was provided as the duo walked to Lord Jinn's palace.  
  
"Say Mihiko, have you noticed everyone in this town so far have had the names of alcohol's?"  
  
"Huh, I guess your right. No wonder you fit right in!"  
  
Midori rolled her eyes at the crack.  
  
"We'll here we are, Just remember, You get to do all the talking since you are my bodyguard and treat me highly or else our covers blown. Other wise I get to be the blonde that doesn't understand anything"  
  
"Yes your MAJESTY."  
  
"Shut up…"  
  
"Its ok we won't be here long, I have a plan so we can get paid by Mr.Vodka soon."  
  
"Oh? Care to share this with your PARTNER?"  
  
"No!" Mihiko said innocently.  
  
"Ah! THAT plan, ok!"  
  
"Hey how'd you know?"  
  
"I'm slowly figuring you out my friend."  
  
"Here's the first guard, once we are in we will go ahead with the plan."  
  
"Got ya."  
  
When they came up to the gate, the guard stopped the two.  
  
"Halt! What are you doing?"  
  
Midori cocked her head.  
  
"Riding a horse silly!"  
  
"Forgiver her majesty, we are here for the arrangement of the engagement of Lord Jinn and Princess Tonic." Mihiko sighed.  
  
"Oh!! I'm sorry! Please, go right ahead!"  
  
The two proceeded until they came to the entrance of the estate.  
  
"Well, here goes, ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be…"  
  
The doors swung open to find a tall, young, slender man with sea green eyes and auburn hair smiling with arms wide open.  
  
"Ah, Princess! You have arrived at last! Finally we can plan our glorious wedding! And may I add you're even more beautiful that they said!" Lord Jinn welcomed as he kissed Midori's hand.  
  
Midori blushed profoundly.  
  
"May we go ahead with the plans?" Mihiko coughed as she tried not to laugh.  
  
"Of course, of course! Come into my study."  
  
"When and where do you think would be best?"  
  
"Tomorrow! In… the courtyard!" Mihiko automatically replied.  
  
Lord Jinn cocked his eyebrow, " Uh, I was asking Princess Tonic, not … you."  
  
" I am to take care of the plans not her, isn't that right your majesty."  
  
Midori came out of the daze she was in and giggled as she nodded " What…Ohhhh! Yep!"  
  
"Fine then, tomorrow it will be then, I will take care of the minor details, you two have had a long journey, some one will escort you to your rooms. Till tomorrow my princess…"  
  
Once in their room, Mihiko broke down laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah Midori, fat, ugly, old pervert eh? You were practically drooling over him!"  
  
"He's drop dead gorgeous! I can't help it!"  
  
"Fine, it will give me a good laugh watching you follow him around like a sick puppy!"  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"We'll see, but lets not forget why were here."  
  
"I should do the looking around at night, if I get caught I have an excuse, in the day time your excuse will be looking for me, while I distract Lord Jinn. Sound good?"  
  
"If you wanted time ALONE with him you could have just asked…"  
  
"MIHIKO!"  
  
"Just kidding! Now you get out there and do your investigating!"  
  
"Fine…" Midori growled.  
  
Mihiko fell asleep in the mansion bed, snoring loudly. Meanwhile, Midori investigated the house for clues. She looked everywhere… every room, every courtyard, (it was a very large house), and every roof. There was only one place she hadn't searched yet, Lord Jinn's bedroom.  
  
"Oi… I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this…" moaned Midori.  
  
Midori quietly crept into his bedroom. He was snoring loudly, which made it easier to creep around, not having to be completely silent. Midori rummaged through the drawers and cabinets. Nothing. She searched under the beds and rugs. Still nothing. She looked anywhere possible, and grew very irritated. Then she noticed Jinn clutching a wooden box in his sleep.  
  
"Figures…" sighed Midori.  
  
Midori crept up to Jinn as quietly as she could. He rolled over in his sleep, but did not wake up. Midori gulped and bent over him. She tried to tug the box out of his arms, but he wouldn't let it go. She groaned and pushed his arm off with a quick burst of magic. She snickered and sneaked a little faster towards the door.  
  
Just when she thought she was free, she tripped over a piece of clothing and dropped the box. Everything was in slow motion as a blur came racing up and dived in front of it. Midori looked down and saw that Mihiko had caught the box… with her face.  
  
"Heh, heh… thanks, Mihiko." Whispered Midori.  
  
Mihiko twitched and carefully got herself up. They both exited the room and panted once outside.  
  
"Hey, why'd ya' follow me?" asked Midori.  
  
"Because I knew you'd try something on the man!" Said Mihiko.  
  
"That's mean!"  
  
"…Sorry."  
  
Mihiko and Midori sat down and began to look the box over. It was black and made of dragon's hide. The corners were fused with iron, as were the locks. The two peered at it as if at any moment the trunk was going to spring up from were it lay and bite their heads off.  
  
"You open it.." Mihiko gulped.  
  
"No! You have the super strength!" Midori shot back.  
  
"You have magic!"  
  
"Fine, but if anything happens to me ill haunt you for the rest of your life!"  
  
'Suuureee you will!"  
  
Midori uttered some words and made a slashing movement with her hand. The lock fell on the floor with a soft clunk and the lid creaked open  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Look."  
  
The inside of the trunk suddenly began to glow green inside the trunk was a book. The book looked very old and tattered.  
  
"Well well well, look what we have here…Little Jinny-poo has a little spell book!" Mihiko grinned.  
  
Midori suddenly cracked up, howling with laughing. "THIS is NO spell book!!!  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Well lets just say our little friend needs help with his phobia of cheesecake!!''  
  
"WHAT??????"  
  
"You herd me! I have searched high and low and there is nothing that would even be a possibility. Lets give the poor man back his book."  
  
"Damn… oh well we tried.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Midori left the room laughing to herself as she crept to Jinn's bedchamber. She slowly opened the door and tiptoed in. He was sleeping quietly now. She leaned over him as she had done before, but he rolled over. She grumbled and softly climbed onto the bed. Midori successfully put the trunk with the book back in Jinn's arms, now all she had to do was get back to the room. She slowly put her foot back on the floor. Just to her luck she slipped and fell flat on Jinn, waking him on the spot.  
  
"Tonic!! What are you doing here? Oh… is my precious anxious to be with me?? Well all you had to do was ask darling! Heh heh…" Jinn cooed as he wrapped one arm around her and put the other hand on her soulstone. She tried to push him away physically and with her magic. The hand that was on her soulstone had a restraint collar stone in it as well. She was helpless.  
  
"Damn Midori!! I thought you weren't going to do anything to the man!"  
  
"Mi-Mihiko!!"  
  
"Well, the plans are shot to hell, they knew who we were all along!! Because of the little incident at the Guild they have scum everywhere on the lookout for us!! Let's bust this joint."  
  
"Fine fine, JUST GET HIM OFF OF ME!"  
  
Jinn laughed… "As if SHE could do anything... she looks like she came out of a gutter and to top it all off, she's SHORT, as flat as a door, skinny and couldn't possibly have any power!!"  
  
"Ohhhhh, you shouldn't have said that!!" Midori cringed.  
  
"Its too late for him…DRAGON TEAR!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: Hello every one! How do you like it so far?? I and planed on it to be a serious story, hence the opening, but my Best Friend turned the story around and I think Its for the better!! Well, I GREATLY appreciate advice, good and bad, but be gentle!! Hehe! I have another story I wrote for a contest at school. If you're interested. E-mail me ok! Thanks!  
  
MidoeiExverse@dragonslave.com  
  
* * *  
  
The two girls sat down beneath the shade of a tree for lunch. They had been walking for a few days now, their little escapade at Jinn's manor took them off the popular list for a lot of people that day. Mihiko's Dragon Tear had blown the manor into oblivion along with half the town for about a mile's range.  
  
"We didn't even get paid…This sucks."  
  
"Well, at least people know not to insult YOU Mihiko!"  
  
Mihiko laughed. "You got that one right!"  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
